pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Floating Lanterns
|image = floating lanterns.jpg |caption = Phineas' and Isabella's floating lanterns in the night sky. |season = 5 |production = 5?? |broadcast = ? |story = |writer = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |storyboards = Dan Povenmire |ws = |directed = Dan Povenmire |us = July 15, 2011 |international = January 1, 2010 (see below) |xd = June 15, 2011 |pairedwith = N/A | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} is an upcoming movie. The movie is based off of Tangled (more specifically, the idea of having floating lanterns flying above water), and the book "Rapunzel". Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb make octillions of floating lanterns on the largest lake in the world. Isabella uses this chance to make Phineas her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make the lantern event a disaster and it's up to Perry the Platypus to stop him. Songs *''Let's Let the Lanterns Shine'' Gallery Floating lanterns title.jpg|The title. Floating lanterns.jpg|Phineas' and Isabella's floating lanterns. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters through a light of a giant flashlight. The bird that runs into Phineas' and Ferb's invention The bird runs intro ten lanterns. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's boat on the largest lake! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode actually takes place during Winter Vacation as there are many Winter related things are in the episode. * insert word, he's such a nerd. is said three times. * Phineas and Isabella kissed on the lips for the first time. * First time a 2011 episode appears during the Season 2 episodes during the International Premieres. * International Premieres: January 1, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) February 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) June 4, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) July 16, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) October 4, 2010 (Disney XD UK) Continuity * Baljeet calls Irving a nerd again. (Hide and Seek) * Candace and Jeremy kiss. (Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!) * Vanessa gives Ferb a kiss on a cheek again. (Vanesscary Roughness) Allusions * The episode is based off of Tangled. In fact, an instrumental of the song, "I See the Light", is heard as the background music at certain times and the song "Let's Let the Lanterns Shine" is a parody as the lyrics is similar and the basic melody is really a reversed version of "I See the Light". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Diedrich Bader as Albert * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry =!!!= Do not edit! Thank you. "BEAT IT DOOFUS!" 07:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:CCs and Cream's episodes